oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Fisher Realm
The Realm of the Fisher King is the name given to a small kingdom located on an inter-dimensional plane alongside that of Gielinor's. The area plays a key role in the Holy Grail quest, in which the player is tasked with returning the grail to The Knights of the Round Table following Sir Galahad's choice to pardon himself from the order so he could become a Saradominist monk. Prior to completion of the quest, the area is ruled by The Fisher King; however, he is eventually succeeded by Sir Percival upon completion of the quest. It can be accessed during the quest by blowing the Magic whistle underneath the Brimhaven watchtower, or may be revisited by the use of fairy ring code . Geography The Kingdom could be characterized as a , as a river flows through the center of the area. It is notable for being of modest size, both geographically and population-wise. As such, the only building apart from the Grail Castle is a small shack-like dwelling with a cooking range inside of it. The realm contains 3 fishing spots, a drove of sheep and rams, a cabbage patch, in addition to a wheat field and onion grove. As such, it is safe to assume that the community is self-sustaining via various forms of agriculture. History When first encountered during the quest, the kingdom is in a state of dilapidation brought on by the illness of the King. The landscape is dead and crops are failing to yield, leaving the sparse number of citizens in the kingdom unhappy. In addition to this, the bridge connecting two parts of the landscape is being occupied by the Black Knight Titan, preventing travel in and out of the grail castle. After the Black Knight Titan is defeated, it is the player's duty to convince Sir Percival to succeed his father in the role of king. After much deliberation, Percival accepts the role as king and returns the landscape to a lush, green environment. Travel * Blowing a magic whistle under a tower near a horseshoe gold mining spot northwest of Brimhaven. * Fairy ring code teleports on the northern side of the realm. Monsters * Black Knight Titan * Duck * Ram NPCs * Fisher King * Sir Percival * Peasant * Grail Maiden * Fisherman Music * Emotion (during the quest) * Miles Away (once the realm is restored, during and after the quest) Trivia * It is possible that it was based on the earliest version of RuneScape, as the realm looks similar to landscape of Lumbridge or southern Asgarnia, and also like in RuneScape Classic, the strongest monster used to be the Black knight, although the titan version is quite a bit stronger and different looking. * The fact that this realm cannot be reached by conventional means and that Percival later becomes king of it is a reference to a legend where after Sir Percival, Sir Bors, and Sir Galahad find the Holy Grail, Sir Galahad dies, Sir Percival becomes king of the land surrounding the magic castle holding the Grail which cannot be found using conventional means, and Sir Bors reports back to King Arthur. * In the image of the Fisher Realm, there seems to be a garden which says "PCB L3S", located right behind the house with the cooking range.